


Colori

by macosa



Category: RWBY
Genre: Comico, Fluff, Gen, Italian translation, Sentimentale
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 04:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21386023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macosa/pseuds/macosa
Summary: Quello era tutto ciò che quella natura meravigliosa significava, per lei.Non era come quelle illustrazioni vuote e distanti, sulla carta. Era amore, vita, famiglia…Ma non poteva esprimere tutto ciò in un test di scuola. Richiedeva una fredda formalità, che lei non sentiva nel proprio cuore.Ma, a pensarci bene, aveva ancora un’ora, e la professoressa Goodwitch aveva detto che avrebbero potuto fare quel che volevano con il foglio degli appunti!Quindi, Ruby Rose si mise a colorare. Ogni cosa.
Relationships: Glynda Goodwitch & Ozpin, Glynda Goodwitch & Ruby Rose, Ozpin & Ruby Rose
Kudos: 1





	Colori

**Author's Note:**

> Altra traduzione di un'altra fanfic che ho scritto in inglese, qualche settimana fa.  
Ho fatto un sogno a tema RWBY, una notte, e ho deciso di renderlo una fanfiction. Spero che vi piaccia.

**E**ra tempo di esami, a Beacon Academy, e Ruby Rose era eccitata e determinata a fare del proprio meglio in un compito scritto proprio come faceva sempre quando uccideva Grimm.  
  
Anche se, ovviamente, la seconda cosa era più divertente.  
  
La professoressa Goodwitch aveva posizionato ciascuno studente il più lontano possibile dagli altri, e aveva prestato particolare attenzione nel mettere a rigorosa distanza i membri di uno stesso team.  
  
Yang stava salutando Ruby dalla prima fila e smise non appena la professoressa Goodwitch le ebbe gettato un’occhiataccia.  
  
“L’esame di oggi”, cominciò a spiegare. “Si tratta di un test sulla vostra conoscenza della flora all’interno del regno”.  
  
_“Sì”_, strillò Ruby tra sé e sé, perché se avesse strillato a squarciagola si sarebbe beccata un rimprovero. Ma, ehi! Questo esame sarebbe stato facile!  
  
“Come sapete”, continuò Goodwitch. “Piante, erbe e persino i funghi possono essere potenti alleati di un Cacciatore esperto. Alcuni possono essere usati per le loro proprietà mediche, altri sono veleni pericolosi che possono diventare una potente arma contro i Grimm”.  
  
E tutta questa spiegazione era giusta, ma era stata detta nel modo più noioso possibile.  
  
Poi la professoressa Goodwitch distribuì due fogli a ciascun studente nell’aula, usando la propria Semblance.  
  
“Ognuno di voi ha ricevuto un foglio delle domande e un foglio per gli appunti”, spiegò. “Il foglio delle domande è anche quello su cui dovrete scrivere le risposte. Questo foglio _DEVE _rimanere il più ordinato e pulito possibile, e dovreste assicurarvi di scrivere nella grafia più comprensibile che riuscite a usare. Parlo con _te_, Mr. Arc”.  
  
Jaune deglutì così rumorosamente, da una fila dietro Ruby, che lo sentirono tutti. L’unica ragione per cui la classe non esplose in una fragorosa risata era che la professoressa Goodwitch era talmente tanto brava che riusciva a spaventare a tal punto gli studenti con la sua sola presenza.  
  
“Sull’altro foglio”, continuò. “Potete trovare delle illustrazioni che potete utilizzare da riferimento nelle vostre risposte. Potete anche usare questo foglio per prendere appunti. Ve lo dico di nuovo, chiaramente: _questo_ è il foglio dove potete scarabocchiare come più vi piace,_ non_ quello delle domande”.  
  
Ruby guardò le illustrazioni. Erano ritratti in bianco e nero, e accurati nei minimi dettagli, dei loro equivalenti nel mondo reale. Ogni fiore, ogni foglia, era esattamente uguale a quelle fuori dalla carta, tranne…  
  
Tranne per l’assoluta mancanza di vita.  
  
Questo pensiero le mise una certa tristezza.  
  
I boschi a casa, nei quali aveva sempre potuto trovare quegli esemplari, erano sempre così vivaci e colorati…  
  
“Avete due ore. Potete cominciare”, annunciò la professoressa, e tutti gli studenti si misero immediatamente a esaminare i disegni e a scrivere appunti.  
  
Tutti tranne Ruby. Lei lasciò immacolato il foglio degli appunti. Sapeva già tutte le risposte.  
  
E infatti, ci mise solo un’ora a rispondere a tutte le domande.  
  
Gettando uno sguardo al resto dell’aula, vide che anche Yang aveva già finito. Ovviamente!  
  
Oh, e anche Blake!  
  
Weiss, invece, stava ancora scrivendo. Ruby fece il possibile per incoraggiarla usando la Telepatia Delle Migliori Amiche, ma Weiss non alzò la testa dal suo test.  
  
“Se avete già finito”, disse Goodwitch, notando quei pochi che avevano smesso di scrivere. “Non vi è permesso di lasciare l’aula, ma potete usare il tempo rimanente per rileggere quello che avete scritto o per studiare un’altra materia. O per riposare. Qualunque cosa facciate, fatelo _in silenzio_”.  
  
Aveva pronunciato le parole “_in silenzio_” con tanta enfasi che il significato non poteva essere più chiaro: _“Punirò chiunque sia beccato a parlare, indipendentemente da quanto abbia fatto bene l’esame”._  
  
Ruby pestò i piedi per un attimo e rilesse tutte le sue risposte.  
  
Non poteva essere più sicura di aver risposto correttamente a tutte le domande. Conosceva a memoria ciò che quelle domande chiedevano.  
  
Ricordi, lontani, dolci, di lei, una bambina, che andava per i boschi con Yang, o papà, o…  
  
_Un mantello bianco. Dolci occhi d’argento che la guardavano con amore. Una voce tenera e calda._  
  
Ruby, che indicava sempre e chiedeva “Come si chiama questo fiore?” o “Che cosa fa questo qui?”  
  
Tutte quelle voci rispondevano. Risposte che non avrebbe mai dimenticato, rinchiuse nello scrigno del suo cuore e della sua anima.  
  
Quello era tutto ciò che quella natura meravigliosa significava, per lei.  
  
Non era come quelle illustrazioni vuote e distanti, sulla carta. Era amore, vita, famiglia…  
  
Ma non poteva esprimere tutto ciò in un test di scuola. Richiedeva una fredda formalità, che lei non sentiva nel proprio cuore.  
  
Ma, a pensarci bene, aveva ancora un’ora, e la professoressa Goodwitch aveva detto che avrebbero potuto fare quel che volevano con il foglio degli appunti!  
  
Quindi, Ruby Rose si mise a colorare. _Ogni cosa._  
  
Dentro i disegni, fuori da essi. Ogni singolo spazio bianco fu riempito.  
  
Aggiunse le luci e le ombre e, infine, disegnò una piccola figura, con un cappuccetto rosso, che camminava in mezzo a tutta quella vita e la abbracciava tutta.  
  
Rise piano tra sé e sé. Il suo cuore era di nuovo pieno di gioia.  
  
Ma, quando la seconda ora giunse al termine e Goodwitch li ebbe chiamati, uno a uno, per ritirare i compiti, fissò quello di Ruby, e poi il suo sguardo si posò su di lei e poi, _oh no._  
  
Era il sopracciglio corrugato da _non sono arrabbiata, sono solo delusa. _Ruby lo odiava.  
  
“Qua-qual è il problema?” balbettò.  
  
“Hai avuto_ due_ ore per rispondere a tutte le domande il più correttamente possibile”, disse l’insegnante, con severità. “E le hai usate per giocare?”  
  
Ruby poté sentire la faccia che le diventava bollente.  
  
“No, vede, io… Io sono sicura di aver risposto correttamente”.  
  
Questa volta, la professoressa Goodwitch corrugò entrambe le sopracciglia. Pessimo segno.  
  
“Lo vedremo”.  
  
Mise il compito via insieme agli altri e congiunse le mani, guardando Ruby negli occhi. Ruby non fu in grado di sostenere quello sguardo, quindi abbassò lo sguardo, temendo che se avesse continuato a guardare la professoressa, si sarebbe messa a piangere.  
  
“Miss Rose, questa è una scuola seria, e intendiamo addestrare studenti che la prendono altrettanto seriamente”.  
  
Ruby si morse il labbro. Poté sentire il sospiro della professoressa.  
  
Una mano le fu messa sotto il mento, e le fece alzare lentamente la testa.  
  
La professoressa Goodwitch aveva un’espressione più gentile, ora.  
  
“Ruby, questo non è un gioco. Spero che tu lo sappia. Ne va della tua sopravvivenza”.  
  
“Sì, professoressa. Non lo dimenticherò”.  
  
Fu congedata e torno al proprio posto.  
  
  
***  
  
  
** L**e sessioni di correzione dei compiti avevano sempre luogo nell’ufficio del preside Ozpin.  
  
Anche se era Glynda, solitamente, che assegnava i voti, era intenzione del preside quella di leggere sempre egli stesso ciò che gli studenti avevano scritto e offrirle la sua opinione in merito.  
  
Più spesso di quanto avrebbe voluto, Glynda aveva concesso con riluttanza, pena il dover sopportare la spaventosa abilità che quell’uomo aveva nell’imitare lo sguardo straziante di un cucciolo bastonato, di alzare i brutti voti di un punto o due.  
  
Correggere i compiti con Ozpin era fin troppo spesso una vera e _propria fonte di mal di testa_, per la professoressa Glynda Goodwitch.  
  
Specialmente perché, da sola, avrebbe finito tranquillamente una o anche due ore prima di quanto ci metteva di solito in compagnia di Ozpin.  
  
“Non hai bevuto neanche un sorso della tua cioccolata”, disse Ozpin, sorseggiando dalla sua tazza, mentre quella che aveva offerto a Glynda rimaneva, dal contenuto freddo e intatto, lontano dai compiti, sulla scrivania del preside.  
  
“Signore, con tutti il rispetto, se si continua così per un’altra mezzora, avrò bisogno di un _altro_ tipo di bevanda”.  
  
Ozpin fece un suono come se stava per dire qualcosa ma aveva realizzato appena in tempo che rispondere a tono avrebbe significato doversi preoccupare della reincarnazione prima di quanto avesse voluto.  
  
Era sempre Ozpin, colui con il quale stava parlando, o era _“l’altro”_ Ozpin, quello che viveva nella sua testa? L’ultimo grande Re di Vale, a quanto sembrava. Sempre se si considerava ancora quell’uomo o no.  
  
Non le importava granché. Avevano entrambi una certa follia nei loro modi, che era simile ma diversa a sufficienza, per un occhio allenato. In ogni caso, si scambiavano di posto in continuazione, giocando l’uno insieme all’altro come due gemellini pestiferi troppo cresciuti. Quindi, Glynda Goodwitch, nel nome della sanità mentale, aveva semplicemente deciso di comportarsi come se entrambi fossero un unico idiota a cui piaceva tanto trasformare le sessioni di correzione in una sorta di siparietto da poliziotto buono/poliziotto cattivo, dove il poliziotto cattivo era in realtà quello ragionevole, e il poliziotto buono era quello sciocco.  
  
Era più semplice così.  
  
“Il prossimo”, disse, sospirando. Avevano appena assegnato voti da punteggio massimo a Yang Xiao-Long, Blake Belladonna e Weiss Schnee. “Pyrrha Nikos”.  
  
Ozpin cominciò a leggere il compito di Miss Nikos dopo aver preso un altro sorso di cioccolata. Glynda continuò.  
  
“Lei, proprio come Miss Schnee, ha finito giusto in tempo e ha fatto ugualmente un compito perfetto”.  
  
“Ma, se guardi bene la sua grafia”, si intromise Ozpin. “Puoi notare che ha avuto fretta, verso la fine. Potrei anche dire che era ansiosa, anche se le sue conoscenze erano più che adeguate”.  
  
Glynda alzò un sopracciglio.  
  
“Quindi?”  
  
“Quindi, penso che non dovremmo mettere così tanta pressione, su questi ragazzi. Sarebbe una vergogna per noi, se la loro salute mentale ne venisse a soffrire”, disse colui che periodicamente catapultava i nuovi studenti giù da un burrone dopo averli indirettamente minacciati di morte.  
  
Glynda non poteva neanche dire di essere in disaccordo con quelle parole, era solo che più di tutto riusciva a sentire la canzonatura diretta a lei di cui traboccavano, e _oh, che fastidio._  
  
Per mettere in silenzio una vena che le pulsava sulla fronte, assegnò il massimo dei voti, 10, a Miss Nikos, lo firmò, e pregò gli Dèi che Ozpin cogliesse quell’occasione per stare zitto per almeno cinque secondi.  
  
“Il prossimo”, guardò la pila di compiti al suo fianco e sospirò di nuovo.  
  
“Senta, facciamo che le porgo questi due esami allo stesso momento, perché tanto le risposte sono assolutamente uguali, in modo a dir poco _inquietante_”, disse, mentre Ozpin cominciava a esaminare i lavori di Lie Ren e Nora Valkyrie. “E giuro che li ho fatti sedere ai due lati opposti dell’aula, e non ho avuto sentore che si scambiassero alcun messaggio in codice. Semplicemente, hanno un cervello in due”.  
  
Mentre leggeva i compiti e ascoltava Glynda allo stesso tempo, Ozpin soffocò una risata.  
  
“Pare che il cibo piaccia loro moltissimo!”  
  
“Vero?!” esclamò Glynda, quasi mettendosi a ridere a sua volta. “Pura follia. Le sole risposte corrette sono quelle riguardanti le piante che possono essere usate in cucina. Incredibile”.  
  
E la cosa più incredibile era, Glynda fu costretta ad ammetterlo, che li aveva giudicati male entrambi. Sembrava proprio che Miss Valkyrie fosse più intelligente di quanto le aveva dato credito Glynda, mentre Mr. Ren era… l’esatto opposto.  
  
Oh, e non aveva più dubbi che fossero fatti l’uno per l’altra.  
  
“Potresti dire”, cominciò Ozpin.  
  
Pausa.  
  
“Che sono come due piselli in un baccello”.  
  
E ebbe perfino la faccia tosta di ridere alla sua stessa battuta tremenda, finché Glynda non lo fulminò con lo sguardo in un modo che avrebbe potuto uccidere un’Ursa sul posto.  
  
Ozpin si schiarì la gola, mentre Glynda assegnava un 6 a entrambi.  
  
“Chi è il prossimo?”  
  
Glynda prese l’esame successivo dalla pila.  
  
“Jaune Arc”, disse. “Un completo fallimento”.  
  
“Ha azzeccato una risposta! Ha fatto meglio della volta scorsa”, disse Ozpin.  
  
“Non c’è poi molta differenza tra uno 0 e un 1, a livello accademico”, replicò Glynda.  
  
“Nondimeno, una vittoria, per quanto piccola, va celebrata”.  
  
“Se lo dice lei. Tuttavia, non so se questa si possa realmente definire una vittoria”.  
  
Ma in quel momento, Ozpin incrociò il suo sguardo con un’espressione che, se i suoi studi di _Ozpinese_ erano corretti, significava _“Per favore, alza il voto di un solo punto, perfavoretipregodai”_ e Glynda si lasciò sfuggire un altro sospiro nello scrivere un “1” nel compito di Arc, e nell’aggiungere “Sei andato meglio dell’altra volta. Glynda Goodwitch”.  
  
“Ecco fatto. Ora è contento?”  
  
E lui le rivolse uno _scintillante sorriso_ a trentadue denti, come un bambino che ha appena ricevuto il regalo di compleanno più bello della sua vita, e Glynda ringraziò gli Dèi, di essere lei, e non lui, la persona che, a tutti gli effetti, gestiva la scuola.  
  
Finalmente, raggiunsero l’ultimo esame, quello che Glynda temeva di più, e che aveva tenuto per ultimo apposta.  
  
Quello di Ruby.  
  
Sentendo una nuova ondata di indignazione, si alzò dalla sedia nel porgere il compito a Ozpin, e prese ad andare su e giù per lo studio, non osando guardarlo negli occhi.  
  
“Non so che cosa farne, di questo”, ammise. Frustrazione e, allo stesso tempo, vergogna per la propria stupida rabbia verso questo innocuo problema, sempre se si poteva definire come tale, si impadronirono di lei.  
  
Decise che, magari, se si fosse sfogata avrebbe potuto mettere ordine nei suoi pensieri.  
  
“Ha risposto perfettamente a tutte le domande e, proprio come Miss Xiao-Long e Miss Belladonna, ha finito prima degli altri. Ma poi…”  
  
Si morse le labbra, sentendosi improvvisamente molto sciocca.  
  
“Ha fatto _quello_ sul foglio degli appunti e alle illustrazioni di riferimento, e io l’ho pure sgridata. Pensavo che avesse solo perso tempo a colorare come una mocciosa invece di impegnarsi nelle risposte, e invece ha fatto entrambe le cose. E non riesco a capire il perché”.  
  
Forse le mancava qualcosa.  
  
Interruppe i propri passi, continuando a guardare il pavimento.  
  
“Sembra solo così… alieno, da come una Cacciatrice dovrebbe comportarsi. Siamo sicuri che questa ragazza… questa bambina, sarà una grande leader, un giorno?”  
  
Ma in quel momento, Glynda Goodwitch si rese conto che Ozpin non aveva proferito parola durante tutta la durata del suo discorso.  
  
Lentamente, con attenzione, alzò la testa verso di lui.  
  
E ciò che vide fu qualcosa che mai si sarebbe aspettata, neanche in un milione di anni.  
  
Il preside di Beacon Academy _stava piangendo._  
  
Non l’aveva mai visto in quello stato, prima d’ora. Fissava, con occhi spalancati, il foglio che Ruby aveva così attentamente riempito fino all’orlo con colori luminosi, e si era portato una mano a coprirsi la bocca, mentre lacrime silenziose gli rigavano il volto.  
  
Glynda sapeva delle cose. Di lui, dell’altro lui. Di reincarnazione e di ricordi che aveva, di perdita, di amore e di guerra. Una guerra sui colori.  
  
E non aveva mai avuto intenzione di indagare più a fondo, ma, in quell’istante, qualcosa scattò dentro di lei, e comprese.  
  
Che forse una bambina ha tutte le qualità che un Cacciatore dovrebbe avere.  
  
Lentamente, Ozpin si ricompose. Si tolse gli occhiali per asciugarsi le lacrime, senza dire una parola.  
  
Poi, occhiali di nuovo sul naso, aprì un cassetto e ne trasse fuori una penna.  
  
E finalmente riprese a parlare, con un debole sussurro, che non sarebbe stato udibile a nessuno che non fosse Glynda Goodwitch.  
  
“Potrei mettere io il voto, a questo qui?”  
  
Lei gli sorrise e annuì.  
  
Una lacrima era caduta sul bordo del foglio delle risposte, e lui scrisse il voto proprio lì sopra, per coprirne il segno.  
  
Scrisse “10+1” e aggiunse “Non perdere mai di vista ciò che ti è più caro, Ruby”. Infine, firmò con il suo nome.  
  
Quel “+1” non voleva dire niente, tecnicamente, a livello scolastico. Era solo, semplicemente, un +1.  
  
Ma, alla fin fine, anche quei colori erano solo, semplicemente, colori.


End file.
